


【利威尔x你/CherryCola】Spongebob

by AntidoteA0314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314
Summary: This was originally published on Lofter on Dec 4, 2018.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 1





	【利威尔x你/CherryCola】Spongebob

**Author's Note:**

> Not for the audience under 18 years old.

“都说了真的只给你带了这些。”  
里维在第N次把你们的行李翻了个底朝天后愤怒摔上箱盖，用“只恨不能杀”的眼神瞪着你。  
“干嘛这么生气？它是我心爱的小卡通，你是我心爱的男人，我怎么知道你们居然不兼容？”  
你看着他阴沉的脸，故作无辜地耸了耸肩。  
“你惹的麻烦你给我解决。”  
“你要我怎么解决？这里的消费都绑定房卡，你想让主办方知道里维·阿克曼先生在度假期间除了吃喝玩乐还蹭用经费买了内裤吗？万一负责的会计还是个小姐姐，一查消费明细连你的尺寸都有了，真的好吗？别人意淫你的话，我可是会吃醋的。”  
这么凛冽的眼神，是杀气。你不由想起刚认识时迎背飞来的那一脚。  
“哎呀，总之先穿上吧。派对要开始了，说起来是来谈生意的不是吗？因为内裤的花色这点小事情迟到多不好。”  
在你的动之以情晓之以理下他终于勉为其难地接了过去。

你们应邀来到这个城市参加一个半商业性质的家庭派对。和以往出行一样，你负责行李打包，他负责行车路线。你带着他，他带着钱。已经十二月了，整个世界都弥漫着轻松愉快的圣诞气氛，你想为他准备一份别出心裁的生日礼物，所以今天这出不过是测试他接受能力的试水。

他推门而出的瞬间，你立刻就从身体某处的轮廓线条判断出，他终于还是忍辱负重地穿上了。  
“是不是超可爱的？晚上回来给我看看！”  
笑意盎然的你挽起阴晴难辨的他，巧笑连连步履生花。

仿佛全程开着透视眼。  
看他一本正经地在圆桌前侃侃而谈，几次三番忍不住把头低下去强忍欢笑。  
是的，全世界只有你知道，运筹帷幄的里维·阿克曼先生，西装革履之下其实还藏着一只撑得鼓鼓的海绵宝宝。

顾不得他臭到铁青的脸，返回房间的瞬间你就扑在他怀里猛捶狂笑。  
“嘁，很得意是吧？”  
他带着低压的声线步步逼近，你又怕又笑连连后退，直到退无可退，后背撞上更衣镜。  
“我不是我没有……唔，不过快给我看看是不是超可爱的！”  
你红着脸顾不得羞涩，低着头七手八脚忙着去解他的皮带拉链。  
“好可爱啊！但是你能不能冷静点……海绵宝宝的脸都快被戳出窟窿了……”

怎么回事大家都明白。  
你小心回避着他从天而降的灼热视线，故作轻描淡写地用手指把那圆润的顶端往里按了一按——可它却精神满满地狠狠顶撞了你一下。  
不乖，真是不乖。  
“你干嘛啊能不能让我好好看看海绵宝宝。”  
你嘟囔着，一次次摆弄着试图去调整角度。小手摸来蹭去，分明感觉它又增大了质量。  
“算 算了，我 先走了。”  
耳边因他的喘息而变得滚烫的空气，指间传来随每每触碰而蒸腾的热度，海绵宝宝脸上无故濡湿的一小团水渍，以及他不知何时已悄然穿过裙摆延伸到你大腿上的火热手掌——无一不让你神经断裂脑筋打结。  
“还想走？”  
他把还在发呆的你一个反身摁在镜前，剥蛋壳般几下扯去了你的裙子——突然后知后觉了“大祸临头”的预感。  
“呜……我现在道歉！道歉！”  
“迟了。”  
从后而来的一只手强制掰正了你的脸。  
镜子里的他凑了过来，衔过你耳畔的一缕散发，餐前甜点般细细吞吐着你的耳垂徐徐说道：  
“你不是喜欢吗？那就给我认真看。”  
“羞耻死了我才不要……唔！”  
身后传来酥麻的电流感。  
他的手指从臀瓣出发，沿途轻柔撩拨。又在你弓起腰身迎合之后，绕过幽暗的线条，如入无人之境般钻进了最深的地方。你竭力压抑快到唇边的呻吟，却忽略了本身被他带出的水声泛滥。几乎要认命地垂下脑袋，视线穿过自己被他大力分开的双腿，看见那条海绵宝宝早已摇摇晃晃滑到了地上。  
“听说有人见不得这黄色的小垃圾被戳个窟窿？”  
“没礼貌！人家有名字叫海绵宝宝！”  
听见他吐槽你的小可爱，忍不住赌气怼了回去。  
“哦？我欣赏你的这种精神。”  
“呜……”  
他有点疯，毫不留情地把你一击贯穿。被胀满的一瞬本能地想要推开拒绝，却被他用难耐扯开的领带捆住双手扣在镜前。  
“里维·阿克曼！你懂不懂这叫情趣！情趣！”  
承受着他激烈节奏的同时，你还不忘继续为自己争辩，结果都是被他压着一次次强硬闯进来。渐渐地你有些受不住，低着头呜呜咽咽地啜泣着，求饶的声音都跟着委屈愤懑起来：“多大的仇……你就不能轻点……”  
他从后提起你几欲塌下的腰肢，在更深更重的撞击里听着你迫不得已的呻吟，还要若有所思地带上一句：“多有情趣，不用你管。”

从来都是这样，  
在眼神锁死你的一刻他就志在必得。

“还敢这样搞我吗？”  
“我的天，你不知道你有多可爱……”  
“我看你明天大概是不准备下床了。”  
“为什么这么小气？明明都是只有我看”，你从他裸露的胸前抬头，细密缠绵地吻过：“就像全世界也只有我知道，你其实有那么棒那么好啊。”


End file.
